


4 moments Tobio's boyfriends got him food and 1 time he got them food instead

by AceVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Food, His boyfriends know this, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama likes food, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Kageyama Tobio likes food, and his boyfriends know this about him. So here are 4 moments they got/made the youngest food, and 1 time Tobio returned the favor.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 17
Kudos: 224





	1. Oikawa

It was no secret that Kageyama Tobio had his munchie moments. He appreciated food and food was human fuel so why not love it was his way to look at it. A bonus was his fast metabolism seemingly allowed him to eat whatever he wanted without gaining a pound, but obviously volleyball and exercise played a part too. His four Aoba Johsai boyfriends knew about his love for food since they were in junior high together and often found ways to express their love or praise with it.

~~~

Oikawa learned of his kouhai's love for food after that moment. Yes, the moment when he nearly slapped the boy, but apparently it didn't faze the younger since he had gotten a onigiri right after and had munched happily all the way home.

Obviously that was left behind them in the past when they became lovers but the picture still haunts the older. What would've happened if Iwa-chan hadn't stopped him? Would he be with his baby boy right now? Or would the younger be scared of him for the rest of their lives? Would it have given him PTSD or something? Or make him more timid than rash as he is now? These questions were whirling around in his head the entirety of his and Iwa-chan's first period of classes.

It wasn't until Matsukawa flicked a paper onto his desk that the setter snapped out of his thoughts. He unfolded the note and read the message. 

In Masttun's neat handwriting it read, "Hey, you've been dazed the entire class (which isn't like you). Something's wrong. Can we third years talk about it at lunch?" and underneath the neat writing was the words Yes and No with boxes for him to check off. Oikawa checked the Yes box before flicking it back to the tallest out of the third years and nodded when Masttun gave a thumbs up.

~~~

At lunch, the third years went up to the roof to eat and talk relatively alone. "So what's up?" Makki asks, taking a bite of his ramen.

Oikawa sighs "I keep thinking back to junior high, a specific moment actually" he explains. This caught Iwaizumi attention more, and by the look on his face, Tooru knew he knew what moment it was.

"Tobio doesn't blame you for any of that Shittykawa" Iwa says softly "Hell, the kid didn't even realize that's what almost happened till he got older."

Oikawa bites his bottom lip "Exactly, but at some point he still realized the person he looked up to most in junior high almost hit him" he spits out bitterly, angry at himself for how rash he use to be.

Mattsun, who had been silent up till now, cleared his throat. "Sounds like you're taking this harder than the kid Oikawa" he stats "So, why not give him something? Like a super late apology gift? That'll make you feel better at least."

Tooru thinks for a second "A gift you say? Hm, yeah! That's a great idea Mattsun! I know exactly what I'm going to get him too" he smiles proudly.

~~~

That afternoon, right after school, Oikawa grabbed the three out of his four boyfriends that actually went to the same school as him, and dragged them to help him with the gift.

They followed along, knowing this would improve Tooru's mood and would put a smile on the younger member's face.

At Oikawa's house they go to work in the kitchen making onigiri, with all of Tobio's favorite fillings. It took a total of 2 hours by having to buy some stuff, cook some meat and make it taste like the kind you buy at the supermarket, then finally making the small rice triangles. It paid off though, and they made a little more than a dozen for Kageyama the next day. It would be Saturday, so Oikawa had set up a time for them to meet up like most weekends.

~~~

Morning came quickly, and Tooru was growing excited but partly worried. What if Tobio suddenly didn't like him once reminded of that moment? Or worse feared him?

Oikawa shudders at the idea which causes Kindaichi to wrap his scarf around the third year. He smiles up at the first year before they stop on a hilltop to wait for Kageyama. The hilltop looked over most of the park, giving them a little bit of privacy.

The younger came climbing up the hill a few minutes later, looking a little surprised the others were here before him. No one really knew this, but Kageyama liked to be earlier than the other four just in case he needed to calm down jitters. Yes, he still go jitters when going on dates with them. He decided a while ago the butterflies would never go away.

Oikawa suddenly felt even more nervous than before, even embarrassed, but he knows he has to do this now. He steps forward and bows in front of a surprised Tobio with the box of onigiri. 

“I- I ah, I-we made these for you” Tooru stutters out.

Kageyama steps forward and gingerly takes the box, peeking inside with a excited glint in his eyes. “Thank you Oikawa, but what are they for? It’s not our anniversary or birthday” he says confusion evident in his tone.

”It is the same day for something, just not something good.” Oikawa mumbles ashamed, which alarmed the boy in front of him. 

Tobio reaches his hand out and cups his senpai’s cheek “Oikawa-san, what’s wrong?”

Tooru grits his teeth “Back in Kitagawa, I almost hit you. I was panicking and I saw you as my worse enemy. Call it insane but I feel such shame now, and I wanted to give this to you as a years late apology gift. I love you Tobio, and I can’t even imagine what life might be like if I had struck you that day” he says truthfully.

Kageyama stared at his senpai in shock but slowly lifted his boyfriend’s head face up to look at him. “Oikawa I bear no ill will towards you for that day” he says in all honesty “I’ve loved you since junior high and I’ve never stopped looking up to you.”

Oikawa choked back tears that had welled up at the kind words. He gently tugged his kouhai into his arms and held Tobio tightly to his chest. The other three teens encircled Tobio as well in a big group hug. 

Kageyama pulls back just enough to plant a sweet kiss to Tooru’s lips, tasting some salt from the tears, but still sweet as ever. 

“Thank you for the onigiri” Tobio smiles brightly and opens the box before holding it out for them to take some too. 

Together they all laid on the hilltop, finding shapes in the clouds and watching the sky change colors. Time just seemed to slow down when they were together. Kageyama laced his and Oikawa’s hand together and smiled to himself before Tooru brought Tobio’s hand up to his lips. The past was finally behind both of them now.


	2. Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi knew that he and Tobio had never really bonded in junior high. He was only around the kid because Oikawa liked to make fun of him. Sure he stood up for the kid and would make Tooru apologize, but even then the boy wouldn’t usually say a word to the older.

When they started the relationship, it was just him and Shittykawa. Then Kindaichi and Kunimi, who were already a couple as well, caught their attention and they offered to have a poly relationship with them. The last one to join was Tobio, but he quickly became the baby of the relationship and all of them would protect him without a second thought. Unfortunately, it took Kageyama the longest to warm up to Iwa, much less trust him.

Even now, months later, the time he didn’t spend with his kouhai in Kitagawa put a strain on their relationship personally. The ace was determined to change that though.

~~~

Iwaizumi was at practice one day, instructing Mad-dog and scolding him lightly when he got to hot-headed, when surprisingly Kageyama walked in. It was raining outside and everything! What the hell was he thinking?!

Kindaichi made it over to their Karasuno boyfriend first and wrapped his jacket around the boy, scolding him lightly and asking what the hell he was doing out in this weather.

Tobio looked down sheepishly “I um...I missed you guys, and me and Hinata ran to far at the end of practice, so instead of turning around I came here” he explains with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

Kunimi chuckles “Oh Kageyama” he sighs “Well too late to do anything about it now” he says.

”True” Oikawa smiles “Guess Tobio-chan is coming home with us! We were all going to head to Iwa-chan’s house after practice today” he explains.

Tobio nods and is about to answer but a loud sneeze interrupts his sentence. Iwaizumi walks over and places his hand on Kageyama’s forehead “No fever, I think he’s just cold” he tells the other three “Let’s wrap up practice and get him back to my house.”

~~~  
  
The group spends the rest of the day at Iwaizumi’s till finally Oikawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi had to head back home. Tobio didn’t know how to feel about this. He loved Hajime of course, but there was always this lingering awkwardness between them that he disliked.

Hajime seemed to sense this and sighed before walking out of the room. Tobio bit his bottom lip, worried he screwed things up once again. Signing, he wraps himself up tightly in a blanket on the end of Iwa’s bed.

In the meantime, Iwaizumi had gone to the kitchen and was making homemade hot chocolate for the younger teen in his room. He knew exactly how Tobio liked it on the account of all the running dates they had together, just the two of them, that ended with a coffee/hot chocolate date. It had had to have a rich chocolate flavor but also creamy.

Now, don’t start to think that Iwaizumi knew what he was doing. He knows dozens of recipes for food, but this was his first time making hot chocolate like this, but then again Tobio was worth it.

After the flavor reached the perfect peak, he poured both him and Kageyama a cup and topped it off with whipped cream and cinnamon. He made his way back to his room where he found the younger curled up under his blanket. Hajime felt a twinge of sadness hit his heart at how sad the boy looked, but hopefully a chocolate treat would help.

The third year sat down on the edge of the bed and nudged the first year with his elbow. 

Kageyama glanced up, but sat up when he saw the mugs of steamy chocolate goodness. Iwa chuckled and handed him one and smiled fondly as the younger took a sip which resulted in cream getting on the tip of his nose.

Iwaizumi reaches over and kisses the cream off before licking his lips "Tastes sweeter on you" he comments with a smirk.

Tobio blushes bright red and tries to hide behind his mug "Um-I um...thank you" he manages to get out in a small voice.

"I love you Tobio. You know that right? I know we didn't bond back in Kitagawa like you did with the others, but my love for you is just as big as their" Hajime insists.

Kageyama looks down before smiling softly "I know, and I love you too Iwa-chan" he says, using Oikawa's nickname for him. Coming from Tobio's lips though made it sound much more meaningful and cute, so cute that Hajime couldn't help but kisses the boy.

~~~

They finish their hot drinks before cuddling together in Iwa's bed, the third year spooning the first. They quickly fell into a blissful sleep, Iwaizumi smiling as he feels completely comfortable around the younger for the first time in a while.

His mom might snapped a few pictures and sent it to Oikawa, but that's a story for another time. Or at least the next morning when they both wake up to the pictures in the group chat and Tooru whining that Iwa-chan got Tobio al to himself.


	3. Kindaichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just realized I should probably stat the time period is. It’s like a month months after the big Aoba Johsai loss. They all became a poly couple a week after the practice match though. So it’s been about a full school year.

Kindaichi has known the King since he was pretty young, even before Kitagawa, but obviously when Tobio became a tyrant player they separated.   
  
It wasn’t until the first practice game when he had first encountered the power of the crows that they actually talked. Him and Kunimi had already started dating Iwaizumi and Oikawa at that point as well.

The talk had started out heated (on his end at least) but seeing Kageyama so calm and having him apologize even after Yutaro told him now to, proved how much the younger had changed. After texting back and forth, Kindaichi found himself falling for the crow. Luckily for him, the others were thinking the same thing.

~~~

When they become boyfriend, him and Kunimi started to do old traditions with Kageyama. Things they did when they were younger, and one of those things happened to be getting special yogurt parfaits at a special parfait shop.

Sadly, the shop had closed when they were in their last year of Junior high, and even so by then they had long stopped going together. 

~~~

Kindaichi was laying on his bed texting Tobio after Kunimi decided he needed sleep, and his mind began to wander to all the cherished memories he had from their time at the parfait shop. He wanted to make more of those memories, but how could he do that with the shop replaced by a ramen place?

Just then, an idea popped into his head. He had never been much of a cook unless forced to by his mother, but making a parfait like the ones before couldn’t be that hard right?   
  
It was decided then, he was gonna make them the best parfaits ever!...With the help of one of his lovely boyfriends Kunimi. 

~~~

About a week later, on Friday, the day before they’d use to go to the old shop, Kindaichi and Kunimi got to work. They had bought the yogurt the shop had used and then their favorite fruits and toppings.

Kageyama loved the blueberry parfait with peppermints on top. It sounded stranger than most combinations, but the youngest would eat it in 5 seconds.

Kunimi was more fond of simple things, so he’d end up getting strawberries and honey with his.

Kindaichi was a mix between the two, he loved simple but he also liked to step out of the box a bit. He’s usually find himself ordering a mango and peach parfait with a mixture of nuts.

It took them a little bit to get the extremely tart greek yogurt to the sweeter side without going overboard, but eventually they got it tasting almost exactly the same as the shop use to have it.

All that was left was the fun part. Assembling and giving it to the baby of the relationship tomorrow when they met at the playground like back then. 

~~~  
  
The next day, Kindaichi woke up excited for that afternoon but decided to go for a run before taking a shower. It was a longer run than usual on account that his mind wandered and he got lost, but he eventually made it back home to take a shower and eat breakfast.

Around 2:30, he grabbed the parfaits, which he might add that Kunimi made them looks beautiful, out of the fridge and into a cup carrier they took from a shop. 

He made it to the playground before either of his two boyfriends that were coming. So he sat down on the swings and thought back to the last time they were here.

~~~

It was a crisp, spring afternoon after their last day in their second year in Junior high. The sun was breaking through the clouds as the three boys walked to the swing sets with their yogurt. 

They took their usually places, Kageyama in the middle and Kunimi and Kindaichi on either side of him. They sat and swung gently in silence for a while before Tobio broke it.

”Do you think we’ll still be friends in high school?” the shorter boy asks timidly.

Kunimi smiles his tired but sweet smile “Of course we will Kageyama. We’re best friends, and best friends stick together.”

”Yeah” Kindaichi joins in “and besides, we’d be lost without each other. If one’s not here it just doesn’t feel right.”

Tobio smiles and nods “You’re right. I can’t wait to see where we go for high school.”

~~~

Kindaichi sighs at the memory, he had never realized how wrong they had been till he thought back to it now. He felt terrible. Fortunately, Kunimi showed up and tapped him out of his thoughts.

”Hey, Kageyama texted and said he was a couple minutes away. What’s up?” He asks as he sits down in the swing next to the taller teen.

Kindaichi sighs “Just thinking back to our last time here doing this tradition” he admits.

Kunimi reaches out his hand and places it on Kindaichi’s thigh “I thought about that too, but it’s okay now. Kageyama is here with us again still in high school, and we’re loving him more than ever.”

Before the taller can respond, Tobio walks up to them. Kindaichi stands up and motions for Kageyama to take the middle swing, which obviously surprised the younger on account of how his eyes widened. Nonetheless the youngest sits down as Kindaichi takes his place on the other side.

Tobio goes to ask why they chose here when a plastic cup you’d get coffee and stuff in is shoved in his face. His breath hitches at the sight of blueberry goodness and crushed peppermints. Tentatively, he takes the cup and pops the lid off before licking the top of it. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi start to think they did something wrong with the lack of response, till suddenly Tobio’s shoulders start to shake and tears slid down his cheeks. 

“Y-you rem-membered it” he says and tries to suppress a sob “After a-all this time, y-you still remember.”

Kindaichi quickly kneels in front of the younger boy and takes one of his hands in his own “Of course we do Tobio. How could we forget the tradition?” He asks softly.

Kageyama shrugs his shoulders “I was so mean to you” he sobs “I-I don’t deserve t-this” he finally admits.

”Kageyama you deserve this and more from us” Kunimi says and hugs the younger from behind “We were awful to you too, so let’s just say all of us deserve some sweetness” he chuckles.

The youngest lets out a tearful laugh before he nods and wipes his cheeks “Mhm” he agrees.

~~~  
  
They sit there together, swinging and laughing at old memories and new stories from their different schools. The parfaits were gone soon, but they all agreed next week they’d do this again and all meet at Kindaichi’s to make them. 

Sadly, Kunimi had to leave early to help his mom with something and Kindaichi and Kageyama were left alone.

Kindaichi grabs Tobio’s hand and gets down on one knee in front of the younger. “I’ll love you always and forever...my King” he says softly and kisses the back of Kageyama’s hand 

Tobio’s eyes widen, but strangely he likes the name “My King”. It’s not the same as “King” like a tyrant king, it’s more meaningful, almost romantic. 

Kageyama stands up and smiles beautifully “And I you...my Knight”.

The taller smiles lovingly before standing and cupping one of Tobio’s cheeks, and placing his other hand on the younger’s back. Slowly, he connects their lips, savoring the taste and feeling of the other’s soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. Kageyama wraps both arms around the older’s neck and arches his back just the slightest.

The sun sets behind them, casting a beautiful glow of colors like in a painting. Their silhouettes the only thing visible of the two, but the intimate positions and connection obvious.   
  
It was the end to a perfect day. A new promise sealed forever with kiss from a knight to a king.


	4. Kunimi

Kunimi had never been the type to go out of his way for someone else. Let’s face the facts he’s a teenager who loves sleep, so of course he’d mainly want to get the day over with. That all changed when he met Tobio for the first time.

They were young and he had most of the same tendencies as he does as a teen. He was playing in the sandbox when a smaller boy walked over to him. He looked scared and alone, suddenly making Kunimi want to protect him.

In a small voice the other kid asked “Can I play with you?...”

Kunimi’s head was nodding before he actually registered anything. That’s how it all began really. Soon Kindaichi came over and began to play as well, and they became a trio.

However, that protectiveness never truly left Kunimi. Even after their fall out, he still found himself worrying about the younger boy. 

~~~

It was a cold winter day, and Aoba Johsai was having one last practice match with Karasuno before the end of the semester. 

Kunimi was excited, but didn’t show it as much as his other three boyfriends. Even so, he was happy he’d get to see Kageyama again, especially over a not so important game. Less tension afterwards.

They were warming up when the crows arrived, a new confidence about them that lit a spark of competitiveness in the Aoba Johsai team. The game started soon after the crows warmed up as well.

~~~

They had tied again in the first two sets and were going into a third, when Kunimi noticed how ragged Tobio was breathing. He quickly caught Oikawa’s eyes and the older followed his gaze to the youngest of the relationship.

The four boyfriends wanted to go over, but before they could try the whistle blew. They would just have to check on him afterwards, after all Kageyama wasn’t dumb, and neither was his team so they’d take him out if something was wrong. Unfortunately, they were wrong.

~~~

After one of Karasuno’s quick attacks, Tobio swayed where he stood, catching the attention of Kunimi again who was closest to him. Then, right before his eyes, the youngest began to fall.

He dashed under the net before anyone else could react and slid under Kageyama’s limp body right before it hit the gym floor. Everything fell silent around them.

Kunimi quickly brought Tobio’s cheek up to his chest, placing a hand on the other cheek and patting it slightly. “Tobio, hey Tobio wake up” he mumbles. He gets no response as Kageyama’s head lolls to the side and his breathing is labored.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi were the next ones over to the fallen player, all expressing faces of concern.

“What happened” their number 10 asked with a scared tone “Did I kick him on the way down?”

Hajime shakes his head as he places a hand against Kageyama’s forehead “No, his head is burning up. He shouldn’t even be out of the house, much less playing a three set match.”

Oikawa looks down at Kunimi “Take him to the nurse’s office. We’re finish up the game as meet you there” he instructs.

Kunimi nods and slid one arm under Kageyama’s legs and the other supporting the younger’s back. Then he stands and quickly makes his way out of the gym, ignoring the cold air that surrounds him, and holds Tobio closer to try and keep him warm.   
  
~~~

At the nurse’s office, Kageyama was quickly laid on a table and had a blanket over his body, but a cool rag over his forehead. Kunimi sat beside him, holding on hand in his own as he watched over the younger.

He was so stupid sometimes. Kunimi sighs and kisses the youngest’s hand. It was only a fever, but he felt like he had failed Tobio somehow for not doing something sooner. He had failed Tom protect him, and now he’s passed out from overworking and not having enough nutrients in him.

Nutrients...maybe he should get him something for when he wakes up. There was a vending machine nearby, so he wouldn’t be gone to long. Kunimi decided that was a good idea and kisses Kageyama’s hand one last time before standing and walking out.   
  
~~~

At the vending machine, he stared blankly at everything. Damnit, what did Kageyama like now? He huffs and looks at the drinks and snacks in the case. His eyes landed on a milk box and he remembered how much Tobio use to like those, so maybe he still did. 

Kunimi buys a milk box along with a bag of crackers before he makes his way back to the nurse’s office. Upon entering, he happy to find Tobio moving around a little, starting to wake up.

He quickly sits down and brushes his hand over Kageyama’s cheek, then moves some hair out of his eyes. “Come on Kageyama, it’s time to get up” he whispers.

As if obeying, the younger’s eyes flutter open as he looks around confused before his eyes land on one of his boyfriends. “Kuni?” He asks, voice a bit hoarse.

Kunimi nods and pokes the straw into the milk box “Drink this” he instructs “It’ll help your throat.”

Kageyama’s eyes light up at the milk as he sits up a little more before taking it. He sips on it happily before he turns back to the his boyfriend.

”What happened?” He asks the older.

Kunimi sighs “You passed out on the court at the start of the third set. You were running a fever but I think the nurse managed to get it down” he explains “You need to eat and get something in your stomach” he insists and hands Tobio the crackers.

Kageyama nods and opens the bag before taking a couple out a chewing on them. “I’m sorry” he mumbles suddenly, causing Kunimi to make a noise of surprise.

”Sorry? Why are you sorry? It was an honest mistake Tobio” he says softly and takes one of the younger’s hand in his own.

”You missed the game because I couldn’t take care of myself” Kageyama mumbles ashamed.

The older chuckles softly “Tobio. I’d choose you over anything else. I’d choose any of my boyfriends, cause you guys mean more to me than anything.”

”...Promise?” Kageyama asks like a kid and holds a pinky out.

Kunimi smiles “Pinky promise” he responds and wraps his pinky finger around the younger’s.

~~~

The game had ended with Aoba Johsai winning, but it was rushed and sloppy on account both team were now worried about the crow’s setter. In fact, right after it was over, before they went through the whole ritual, the three Aoba Johsai boyfriends were running out the door.

They make it to the nurse’s office where she tells them to he quiet. They nod in understanding and slow they pace before entering the closed off area. Only to freeze and coo at the sight before them.

Kunimi was wrapped protectively around Tobio, both fast asleep, and Kageyama cuddling into the older’s body.

Oikawa smiles fondly as he steps into the area and gingerly moves some hair out of Kunimi’s face “They’re cute” he comments.

Kindaichi sits in the chair beside the bed and run hands gently through Tobio’s hair “They are” he agrees with a fond sigh.

“I’m glad Kageyama’s okay” Iwaizumi sighs with relief “That was a scare.”

The others nod in agreement when the Karasuno team walks in. The third years smile at sight as well, looking over the four boyfriend watching over their setter and friend.

”Thank you for taking care of Kageyama so well. There’s still a lot we don’t know about him and tendencies we don’t notice” Daichi says.

Iwaizumi nods “Of course. He’s played an important role in our lives for a while now.”

Unbeknowest to them, Kunimi was awake during this whole conversation, and he smiled to himself as he held Tobio tighter. Maybe he hadn’t failed at protecting the youngest after all.


	5. +1 Kageyama

Kageyama considered himself the luckiest teenager in the world. He had joined a great volleyball team and even made the starting lineup. He reconnected with old friends and rebuilt some broken bridges. Last but not least, he found himself in a relationship with four people he loved more than anything.

Life was good to him for once, and he noticed over the last couple months, his boyfriends have been making or buying him food. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoys it, but now he thinks it’s time he repays the favors.

~~~

He decided a full out homemade dinner would make up for all their sweet and considerate ideas. The menu plan was a noodle dish with peanuts and chicken, along with onigiri stuffed with grilled salmon, and something called tanghulu he saw on the internet for dessert.

He had it all planned out and now all he had to do was...well actually make it. That might be a small problem since he didn’t have the most experience making food, and he couldn’t ask one of his boyfriends cause this was suppose to be a surprise. 

Luckily, his saving grace walked into practice like a blond, salty angel. Tsukishima Kei was a known good cook on account of Yamaguchi accidentally spilling the taller teen helped his mom cook often.

He hated asking for help, especially Tsukishima’s help, but desperate times call for despair measures. At least that’s what he told himself as he walked over to the salty blond.

~~~

”The King is asking me to help him cook a meal? What kind of crazy hallucination is this?” Saltyshima chuckles causing Tobio to blush.

”I-I’ll pay you, but I really need your help” Kageyama mumbles.

Keo smirks “I dunno, I don’t feel very generous today.”

”....please” Tobio mumbles causing everyone close enough to hear to freeze. Kageyama actually said please to Tsukishima?

The tall blond looks down at him for a second before sighing “Alright fine, we’ll go buy ingredients this weekend and have it done in time for whenever you planned.”

Kageyama smiles and nods before running over to the Hinata to practice their attacks. That wasn’t so bad after all, even though he thought for a second he had just embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

~~~

That Saturday, Tsukishima met Kageyama at the market in the morning so they’d have all afternoon to cook or learn how to make certain things.

The bought everything that Tobio didn’t already have, then headed back to the Kageyama household. The setter’s sister was out of town currently, so he had the house to himself for a few days. What he had been eating Tsukishima had no idea.

As he began to set everything out, Kei plugged his phone into a speaker and started playing his playlist. The one that only Yams has ever heard, but he felt to lazy to try to find a different one he enjoyed enough.

Kageyama was surprised by the blond’s music taste, but wasn’t complaining and found himself enjoying the tunes as well. No one can confirm this but the two do them, but some say they both ended up dancing around with each other to the music in the middle of cooking. 

Around 5:30, they finally finished cooking everything up. The other four boys would be coming at 6, so Tsukishima said his goodbyes and left Kageyama to get ready. 

The setter changed into black ripped jeans and a plain white shirt that he actually think belonged to Kindaichi on account of the band logo on it.

~~~

As said, around 6 they all showed up only to be stopped outside the door by Tobio. He insisted he wore blindfolds just for a second so they could all see the surprise at the same time. Of course they all agreed and allows themselves to be blinded by a cloth and led inside.

They stood in a line waiting for Kageyama to take the blindfolds off, which he did after a couple of minutes moving plates and dishes around.

The other four teens stare wide eyed at the set up. Steaming, delicious looking food was set on the table with candle lights giving a cozy glow. Then there in the middle of this beautiful scene was their baby boy, looking down nervously and shy.

”Surprise” he smiles as he looks up at the four other boys. “I wanted to make something for you in return for all the things you’ve made me.”

Oikawa walks over and pulls Tobio into his arms “Tobio-chan this is amazing” he laughs “And it smells so good!” He gushes.

Iwaizumi smirks “It does, so why are we still standing around?” He teases which makes Kageyama chuckle.

~~~

They all sit down to eat, the four hour older teens practically groaning at the taste of wonderful food. They praised the youngest which made sweet Tobio’s whole face turn red.

As they were eating dessert, Kageyama got up and went to his room to grab something, leaving the others to wonder what else he had after all this already.

The youngest walks back into the dining room with four bunches of roses. 5 roses in each bundle, which he hands out to each of his boyfriends before he sits down to explain. 

“There are 5 roses because there are 5 of us” he begins “And I...I just wanted to say I’ll love you till the last rose dies” he blush.

Kindaichi looks down at his roses, knowing there was some meaning behind Kageyama’s words, and soon enough he found it. One of the roses was fake, so it would never die. He looks up at Tobio and smiles before standing and walking around to the table to the youngest. He leans down over the sitting setter and kisses him sweetly.

”We’ll love you for just as long my King” he whispers fondly.

Kageyama blushes at the name and goes to say something before he’s cut off by Kunimi kisses him as well. “Thank you for all of this dear” the sleepy looking teen smiles.

Once again, Tobio goes to respond, and once again he’s cut off by a pair of lips. Iwaizumi’s lips to he exact. “I can’t believe how blind we were back then to not see you completed us” the ace chuckles.

The youngest is now bright red at this point, but there’s still one more boyfriend, and Oikawa’s kiss was the most passionate. With tongue and everything, which was still a new experience to Tobio. 

The older setter smiles “You’re ours forever baby boy” he says “Don’t you forget that.”

Kageyama nods “I-I won’t. I know I’m yours and you’re mine” he says confidently.

They all smile at their cute boyfriend before pulling him up and heading into the living room. 

~~~

They ended up on the couch, watching a movie that they all like. The three first years were on the couch, Kindaichi and Kunimi both having a arm protectively around Tobio in some way. The two third years were on the floor, Oikawa’s head resting against Kunimi’s legs and Iwaizumi’s against Kindaichi’s. 

The first years fell asleep not even 45 minutes into the film, causing the senpais to chuckle and cover them with a big fluffy blanket. 

Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist as they watch their kouhai’s sleep soundly. The setter kisses the ace’s nape softly over and over again.

”I feel so light Iwa-chan” he admits finally.

Hajime smiles softly “I know how you feel...I think this is what it feels like to be fully complete” he sighs blissfully. 

They watch them for a few more minutes before moving to join them. Iwaizumi picked Kageyama up and sat down with the boy on his lap, already curling around the third year. Oikawa say between the other two first years, allowing them both to rest their heads on his shoulders. 

Finally the third year fell asleep to the soft breathing of their boyfriends, and the night went on in peace. The moon shining brightly and the crickets chirping a soft tune. Everything seemed to be in perfect harmony, just like how the five boys felt in that moment.


End file.
